Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Set during RND. Lindsay needs a friend to restore her faith in the male species. Adam/Lindsay friendship


**Find Out Who Your Friends Are**

**Summary: All Lindsay needs is a day with her friend to restore her faith in the male species. Adam/Lindsay FRIENDSHIP**

**A/N: I was talking to Rachel and Jenna about how much I love Linds/Adam friendship (and how underutilized it is on the show) and how I also wanted to spend all day in Adam's arms watching Cartoon Network. And well, that spawned this. I hope it's not OOC, but knowing my luck? **

**Dedication: Rach & Jenna. **

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own them, I'll throw the golden gate in free. **

Adam Ross was anything but a morning person; he was eternally twelve years old and believed that each day should start at the crack of noon. A knock on the door came at a quarter til eight that morning, Adam was sacked out on the couch, rolling over he ignored it. The knock became quicker and louder.

"Adam." A soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Linds?" Adam wiped his tired eyes, rolling off the couch and standing up. He stumbled to the door, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Adam." Lindsay Monroe sniffled when he opened the door.

"Lindsay? What happened?" Adam pulled her into his arms. He'd never seen Lindsay like that before; her eyes were red and puffy from crying, make up smeared, hair a mess and clothes in disaray.

"He...He..." She hiccuped, trying to slow her breathing.

"Danny? What'd Danny do?" Adam rubbed circles on her back.

"He cheated on me." Lindsay sniffled and burried her head in Adam's chest, fresh sobs coming forth.

"He cheated on you!?" Adam exclaimed. He was never an angry person, he was the most centered person that Lindsay knew, but his blood boiled at the thought.

"Adam... it hurts." Lindsay's knees buckled and Adam helped her to the couch.

"Oh Linds." He kissed her hair, "C'mere."

"What's wrong with me?" Lindsay allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, "Why am I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Lindsay." Adam's heart broke for her, "There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Then why?"

"There's something wrong with him. He hasn't been... okay lately." Adam tried to quell her sobs, "He's a.... he's a dumbfuck for hurting you like this."

Lindsay let out a dry chuckle at Adam's use of cusswords, "Adam.."

"C'mon, Dudette. He's just an idiot."

"I know. He's just-"

"-Your idiot." Adam finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to get your mind off it?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to think about it. Blanket moratorium on the word 'Danny' for at least forty-eight hours -cause that's when I go back to work." Lindsay wiped her tears on the back of her sleeves.

"I can do that." Adam hugged her, "Want to put on some sweats and watch Cartoon Network with me? Mario Kart later if you're up to it?"

"You're the best Adam."

"I know."

"Dork." Lindsay hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Don't start a fight you'll lose, Monroe."

"I'm Quick Draw McGraw compared to you." Lindsay stuck out her tongue.

"You're all talk and no walk." Adam chuckled, getting off the couch to retrieve some comfortable clothing for Lindsay.

He came back in the room with Pink Panther drawstring lounge pants and a NYPD hoodie. Lindsay looked at the items and laughed, "Only you, Adam, only you."

"Hey. The Pink Panther is EPIC, Monroe. And everybody and their brother has those hoodies. Do _not _mock me." Adam pointed a finger at her.

"Are you going to do your 'This is My Apartment and I am King' routine again?" Lindsay giggled.

"You think you know me so well."

"Because I do."

"Yeah, that much is probably true."

--

"Hey." Adam poked her cheek, "There is no sleeping during Tom & Jerry. This episode is a classic."

"They're all classics, Adam. We've watched this one ten times. I could sleep and still be able to tell you what's happening." Lindsay yawned, her head resting on Adam's chest.

"You're no fun." Adam pouted.

The sun was beginning to set and they were curled up on his couch, closing in on their tenth hour of Cartoon Network. Lindsay had been dozing off and on all day, catching bits and pieces of different cartoons. On the coffee table rested cans of Mountain Dew and a half-eaten pizza -all of which were shockingly found in Adam's stocked fridge.

_"You're an anomaly. Any other single guy would have beer, beer and more beer -Oh my God, is that a tomato!?" _That was when Adam had pulled her away from the fridge and back to the living room.

"C'mon, Monroe, you can't fall asleep now. Rooby-Roo is on next." Adam said in his best Scooby-Doo voice.

Lindsay laughed, "What happened to me kicking your ass in Mario Kart?"

"Oh you must be exhausted, cause you're delusional." Adam laughed.

"Oh dear A_dumb_ you're so confused. It's adorable." Lindsay patted his cheek, "If we were playing Guitar Hero, per chance you might be right -cause of that damn orange button, but when it comes to Mario Kart, I pwn you."

"Dreamer."

"Masochist. You're asking for it."

Ten rounds of Mario Kart later and Lindsay was in the lead. They were laying on the floor of Adam's apartment, elbows resting on pillows as they pounded on the Nintendo 64 controllers.

"Adam, just give up already."

"Never. I'm not losing to a cowgirl."

"Well, I'm not losing to a city boy, so give already."

--

"So, what are you going to do?" Adam asked as the credits to 'The Empire Strikes Back' rolled.

"I was thinking I'd move to Mexico and spend my days getting drunk and having lazy sex with Cabana boys."

"Or?"

"Or I'll go talk to him and leave my gun at home." Lindsay sighed and grabbed another rope of Twizzler from the coffee table.

"That sounds like a plan." Adam smiled.

"But first I'm gonna finish gorging myself on Twizzlers." Lindsay added.

"Well of course there is that." Adam grinned; he reached over and stole a string of Twizzler from her stash.

"Thanks for being such a good friend today Adam." Lindsay kissed his cheek.

"Any time, Linds."

"But I still kick your ass at video games."


End file.
